Adiós
by EnterradoR
Summary: Decir adiós cuesta demasiado. Y más cuando se trata de un ser que amas con todo tu corazón.


_Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _ **Adiós**_

* * *

El día está nublado y oscuro. Tal como mi alma también lo está.

Hace tan solo unos días él lucía reluciente y vigoroso, lleno de ganas de vivir y con la dicha reflejada en la pureza sublime de sus ojos. Hoy, en cambio, los tiene abiertos en un punto fijo y sin el maravilloso brillo de la vida cobijándolos.

Esa mirada que resplandecía el más bello amor, hoy es una que enfoca hacia el sórdido vacío. Una mirada inerte, pero hiriente a la vez. El calor de su cuerpo ya no está y sus alas ya no agitan alegre vuelo. Su larga cola tampoco responde a las caricias que le prodigo...

Y nunca más lo hará.

Lo acaricio una y otra vez, amparando su cuerpo en mi pecho y en mis brazos. Cuesta tanto aceptar esto, pero tanto, que mi mente divaga pensando que es una pesadilla y que tarde o temprano despertaré. Que he caído en un mundo paralelo y que él, de algún modo, volverá a estar conmigo. Incluso con su cadáver en mis manos, tengo la esperanza de que un milagro ocurra y vuelva a estar a mi lado como siempre.

Pero, lamentablemente, mi maldita razón se encarga de decirme que no será así.

Lo mantengo durante incontables horas en mi regazo, sin soportar la idea que debo despedirme de él. Le digo cariñosas palabras como si pudiera escucharme, pero también sé que no podrá hacerlo...

Duele tanto que me carcome por dentro como un maldito cáncer espiritual. Siento que me hubieran arrancado parte de mi alma y, sinceramente, no sé si alguna vez volveré a tenerla igual...

* * *

 _El salvaje entrenamiento al que Piccolo lo sometía lo terminaría matando. Era un niño de sólo cinco años de edad, un chiquillo llorón que durante su corta vida lo único que había conocido era ser mimado y consentido por sus padres. Y ahora estaba totalmente solo contra la ferocidad del mundo, luchando por sobrevivir. Tal cosa había sido un cambio radical y muy difícil de soportar._

 _Pero entre la pelea que daba por la sobrevivencia, apareció alguien que llegó de la nada para llenar aquel vacío en su solitaria existencia. Alguien que, como él, intentaba sobrevivir a lo agreste y sórdido del mundo. Un reptil color lavanda, que sin saberlo o tan siquiera imaginarlo, cambiaría la vida de Gohan para siempre._

 _Era un pequeño dragón que, aunque de diferente especie a la humana, compartía las mismas ansias de Gohan: ansias de amar y ser amado. El destino los había unido para siempre. Y ese lazo invisible, pero infinitamente fuerte, permanecería eternamente. Incluso más allá de la muerte..._

* * *

El cielo ya no está solamente nublado. Ahora está llorando. Llorando como él también lo hace. Lleva incontables horas con el cadáver aferrado a su regazo. No se ve capaz de despedirse, no se ve capaz de sepultar a quien tanto amaba. No se ve capaz de soportar la terrible idea de que no lo verá nunca más, de que nunca más compartirán un juego o una caricia rellena del más dulce amor.

Nunca más...

Y le duele tanto, pero tanto, que quisiera morirse junto a él. Si hubiera podido detener los latidos de su corazón, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo.

Entre las amargas sombras del inexplicable dolor, sólo existe una cosa que todavía lo impulsa a seguir viviendo: Videl.

Ella está a su lado, ayudándolo a resistir aquella virulenta herida insoportable. Llorando junto a él y acompañándolo en un estremecedor mutismo. Sabe muy bien que diga lo que diga, nada podrá consolar a su amado; de modo que guarda respetuoso silencio y lo acompaña en su indescriptible pesar. Está a su lado, abrazando al amor de su vida y dándole profusas caricias al amigo que Gohan tanto amó...

* * *

 _El fruto del amor entre Goku y Milk había ido a ver al dragoncito que tanto amaba y se divertía jugando con él. Pero de repente, una extravagante y curiosa idea llegó a su mente: enseñarle a bailar. ¿Aprendería a hacerlo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Su gran amigo era muy inteligente! Tal cualidad ya se la había demostrado muchas veces. Sin demora, comenzó el proceso de enseñarle. Provocando melodiosos silbidos, danzó al ritmo de sus labios y el reptil no tardó en entender que su amigo humano deseaba que lo imitara._

 _Así, guiado por la pegajosa música, el dragón comenzó a bailar incluso mejor que cualquier humano en sus inicios. ¡Estaba aprendiendo de una manera brllante! Gohan se sintió tan feliz que una sonrisa gigante nació en él. Y una vez que aprendió el primer baile, se dedicó a enseñarle varios más._

 _Aquel fue uno de los días más felices de su vida. Uno que nunca en su vida olvidaría. Tanto así, que al día siguiente le mostraría el arte de su amigo al señor Piccolo._

* * *

La pala está a un lado, esperando mientras la lluvia se intensifica todavía más. Gohan tiene ganas de dormir y no despertar jamás. Nunca pensó que le iba a doler tanto decir adiós. Nunca pensó que sentiría por un animal tanto o más amor que el que se siente por una persona...

Mira la pala y da un profundo suspiro; uno que impregna sus pulmones en la atmósfera. Las lágrimas queman sus mejillas como lava ardiente y el amargo sabor del sufrimiento se apodera de él hasta la última célula. La intensa lluvia que azota sus mejillas no tiene la intensidad suficiente para eclipsar sus lágrimas. Su alma está quemándose y ardería durante mucho tiempo más. El incendio quizás apaciguaría sus llamas con el tiempo, pero nunca cesaría del todo...

Nunca.

Videl acaricia sus cabellos, conmovida ante tanto dolor expresado. Si tan sólo pudiera calmar esa agonía de algún modo...

—Gohan, lo siento tanto...

Él aferra cariñosamente sus manos entre las de su amada.

—Muchas gracias por apoyarme, Videl. Sin ti de verdad no sé lo que haría.

Ella sólo asiente; la tristeza como amarga aliada y secuaz.

* * *

— _¡Hola! — el héroe saludó de repente a la vez que se detenía, provocando un pequeño eco que se introdujo a través de la amplia y profunda caverna._

 _De pronto una criatura color lavanda y con alas en su espalda emergió entre la oscuridad. Su tamaño hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera, y precisamente así sucedió con la artemarcialista, quien retrocedió un par de pasos. Fue el instinto quien la obligó a hacerlo por su propia seguridad. Pero para gran sorpresa de Videl, el mítico reptil se arrojó a los brazos de Gohan desbordado en emoción. Una tan genuina e indescriptible, que dio prueba fidedigna de cuanto lo amaba. El «pequeño», que presumía un tamaño mayor al de Videl, le lanzaba al saiyajin lamidas fulgurantes de cariño sin parangón._

 _Ella, entretanto, permaneció ajena, aparcada a un lado, limitándose a observar con incredulidad dibujada en sus facciones._

 _Gohan la miró delatando comprensión en sus perlas negras, entendiendo que para una chica de ciudad acercarse a dragones no era una costumbre ni mucho menos. Era completamente normal que el respeto a lo desconocido se convirtiera en un aliado para sobrevivir._

— _Ven, no te preocupes, él es mi amigo desde la infancia y te aseguro que te va a adorar— solventó aquellas dudas con una cálida sonrisa. La fémina parpadeó con sorpresa y luego lo miró totalmente admirada. ¡Tenía amistad con un dragón! Vaya sorpresa le infundió aquello, aunque en realidad no tenía de qué asombrarse: ella ya había tenido la suerte de conocer a uno de los amigos del guerrero en plena ciudad. Recordaba muy bien a la entrañable pareja de dinosaurios voladores que habían ido a rescatar a su bebé de las malvadas garras de un empresario circense._

 _Una sonrisa emergió al recordar aquel suceso en que Gohan actuó como el Gran Saiyaman. Ya más tranquila, se decidió a preguntar con humor:_

— _¿Estás seguro que no intentara comerme?_

— _Bueno a lo mejor te come un brazo o una pierna, pero nada más —continuó la broma mostrando una encantadora sonrisa._

— _Gohan... —usó solamente su nombre como réplica._

— _¡Es broma! —se excusó llevando una mano a su nuca, tal como solía hacerlo su padre. La genética resplandecía en ese preciso instante aunque él no diera cuenta de ello._

— _Está bien, pero por si acaso dile que tengo mal sabor —le guiñó sonriente, sumergiendo su mirada en el tono sublime de la complicidad._

 _Gohan rió e incluso el dragón pareció hacerlo. Después de mucho tiempo tratando con el hijo de Goku había aprendido mucho sobre el lenguaje humano._

 _Videl, por un largo momento, sintió un temblor de sublime expectación recorriendo cada una de sus vértebras. Se acercó emocionada y desplazó sus dedos por la piel del joven animal, quien, a cambio, agitó su cola invadido de felicidad. La fémina todavía no podía asimilar que estuviera haciéndole cariño a todo un dragón. Su mente racional aún no daba crédito a lo que sucedía; pero su corazón regocijado si lo hacía._

 _Los tres resplandecieron infinita alegría, demostrando que la magia si existía y era plenamente real._

 _Completamente real._

* * *

Finalmente la noche había llegado. Fría e indolente, anunciaba sin piedad que la hora de despedirse había llegado. Gohan lo sabe y no tiene más remedio que tomar la pala para sepultar a quien le había robado el corazón.

Las lágrimas no merman. Y durante mucho tiempo tampoco lo harían.

Reuniendo fuerzas desde la flaqueza que lo ataca, camina hacia la entrada de la cueva en donde su amigo había vivido alegremente sus días. Seguramente él hubiera deseado ser enterrado allí. Una vez en la morada, ase la pala firmemente y comienza el terrible proceso que había dilatado durante todo el día. Pone su pie en la lámina plana de metal y ejerce la fuerza suficiente para vulnerar la tierra. Aquella tierra que sería el reposo eterno de su gran amigo y hermano.

Uno tras otro, los palazos se suceden en forma angustiante. Las lágrimas aumentan su vigor tanto en Gohan como en Videl. Ambos saben que nunca más lo verán y aceptarlo cuesta tanto...

Tanto.

* * *

 _Son había ido a visitar al dragón como lo hacía cada fin de semana. Una sonrisa brillante cargaba su rostro ante la dulce expectación que siempre le causaba verlo. Los exámenes de la universidad por fin habían terminado su ciclo, de modo que podría jugar más horas con él._

 _Atravesó el bello camino plagado de árboles y animalitos que danzaban por el bosque y llegó por fin a la caverna que ejercía como morada de su gran amigo._

— _¡_ _Gran dragón! —lo llamó sumamente feliz, irradiando energía positiva a través de todos sus poros. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no hubo la dichosa respuesta acostumbrada. Frunció el ceño preocupado, sintiendo que una sonora alarma se encendía en el interior de su alma. —¡Amigo mío! —llamó nuevamente, aunando la esperanza de que esta vez si respondiera. No obstante, nada aconteció._

 _Tragó saliva para acallar el incendio de preocupación que nació en su garganta. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el fondo de la caverna, buscando a su amigo de la infancia con desesperación. Y cuando lo halló, un prominente grito de dolor acudió a martirizar sus cuerdas vocales. Las desgarró en cada grito, arrodillándose para socorrer a quien se convirtió en su familia._

 _Seguía con vida, empero, agonizaba de una manera dramática. Presuroso, lo cargó encima e intentó por todos los medios posibles e imposibles salvarle la vida. Lo llevó inclusive a una prestigiosa veterinaria, a pesar de que entre sus pacientes no se contaran los dragones._

 _Pero nada sirvió. Nada. El pequeño gran dragón había recibido un ataque fulminante de repentina leucemia..._

* * *

El hoyo de la maldita muerte ya había sido excavado. Gohan deja la pala a un lado y se retuerce en el dolor fulgurante que acosa cada célula de su alma. Videl lo abraza por detrás, acomodando su cabeza en la espalda. Le hace sentir que no está solo en su terrible duelo y lo apoya dejando su espíritu en ello...

El semisaiyajin lanza una mirada llena de tristeza a quien fue su mejor amigo. Una vez más, lo acoge en su regazo y le prodiga caricias llenas de amor. Sabe muy bien que será la última vez que podrá hacerlo.

—Hace una semana se veía tan bien y una semana después está muerto. Si tan sólo hubiera podido hacer algo antes; algo para poder evitar esta tragedia —su voz se resquebrajó en tonos agudos y graves a cada palabra que decía—. Sé que la muerte es parte de la vida, pero duele muchísimo. Y duele tanto más cuando es de forma tan repentina; cuando todavía le quedaban muchos años por vivir...

—Gohan... —musitó Videl con sumo dolor, sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué no me morí yo en vez de él?

—No... no digas eso por favor. Me causa mucho sufrimiento que digas eso.

—Es lo que siento, Videl. Perdóname, pero es lo que siento... me duele tanto, pero tanto. Quisiera arrancarme de cuajo el corazón para no sentir este dolor tan grande. ¡Hacerlo pedazos para dejar de sentir esto!

Ella suspiró dolor y se bañó en profusas lágrimas. Cuanto le dolía ver tanto sufrimiento en quien amaba y no poder hacer realmente nada para consolarlo.

—¿Quien más va a jugar conmigo? ¿Quién va a lengüetearme en las mejillas como lo hacía él? Son tantos recuerdos, tantas vivencias y emociones lindas... fue mi amigo desde la infancia, Videl. Él no merecía morir así. No de esta manera tan injusta. ¡No lo merecía! —dijo mientras su voz se retorcía entre desgarrados tonos. Las lágrimas lo seguían consumiendo, incendiando sus mejillas a cada trazo.

—Lo sé, Gohan. Lo sé — dijo ella diluyéndose; sollozando junto a él.

Permanecieron de esa manera un tiempo inescrutable, hasta que finalmente Gohan tomó las fuerzas suficientes para depositar el cadáver de su amigo en su nueva y triste morada. Agarró la infame pala y comenzó el difícil proceso de aflictiva despedida. Una última acción y una cruz de madera se asentó allí.

Lloró, sollozó y gritó el sufrimiento, desahogando todo el ardor que lastimaba su malherida alma. Terminado el proceso de entierro, acomodó con sus manos la húmeda tierra removida, como si quisiera contactarlo por última vez.

De súbito, y en la lejanía del horizonte, ocurrió un suceso que los sorprendió sobremanera: otro dragón llegó. Era blanco y de un tamaño similar al amigo de Gohan. Permaneció a la distancia, observando con tristeza en su mirada. Los ojos, fueran de la especie que fuera, tenían el don de plasmar perfectamente el sentir del alma.

Probablemente fuera un amigo o la pareja del dragón fallecido. Gohan, sin dudarlo, lo invitó a acercarse y la criatura no dudó en hacerlo. El saiyajin, junto a Videl, prodigaron dulces caricias de consuelo, las cuales aquel ser respondió con ojos lacrimosos de amarga emoción.

Los tres miraron la tumba y Gohan, con el alma partida en miles de pedazos, emitió unas últimas y sentidas palabras:

—Adiós, amigo mío. Siempre te amaré.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

 _Este fic está dedicado a todos esos maravillosos animales que se convierten en nuestra familia y nos roban completamente el corazón. Y especialmente dedicado a mi gatito, quien fue un verdadero ángel en mi vida y la cambió para siempre. Muchas gracias por todo el amor que me diste, Cinder. Te amaré y recordaré eternamente._


End file.
